A Surprise
by Intoxic
Summary: Magnus has a surprise for Alec...but Alexander doesn't even suspect that this surprise will be a hot one. Will he like it? One- shot. Rated M


**A/N: Yeah...so I've watched again Burlesque and...this is what came to my mind after the movie. **

**Sumarry: Magnus has a surprise for Alec...but Alexander doesn't even suspect that this surprise will be a hot one. Will he like it? **

**Disclamier: All rights to the characters belongs to Cassandra Clare. **

**A playlist: **

**1. Avril Lavigne - Hot**

**2. Christina Aguilera - Express**

**3. Christina Aguilera, Lil' Kim, Mya, Pink - Lady Marmalade.**

**Enjoy it.**

* * *

**A surprise**

Alec was slightly afraid…

Ok…who was he lying to…

He was terrified, when in the morning he received a message from his sparkly warlock boyfriend.

_I have a surprise for you baby. Come in the evening. Love Magnus. _

Of course he was terrified. Every surprise that Magnus Bane ever had for him, always ended badly for the Shadowhunter. But he still went to Brooklyn, being concerned, that if he won't show up, Magnus will come to the Institute and drag him home anyway. So now he was going, thinking what Magnus have planned this time.

When he unlocked and opened the door, he immediately was jumped by Magnus. Next second he felt that something was put over his eyes. Some material? A blindfold? He tried to take it off, but the warlock stopped his hands.

"Don't! It's a surprise! No peeking!" Magnus kissed his lover sweetly on his lips, and dragged him somewhere. Alec could only assume it was their bedroom, when the door where shut down.

Magnus pushed his Shadowhunter gently on the bed and hovered him.

Next thing Alec noticed was his arms up, a click, and something furry over his wrists. Alerted by that he started to squirm beneath the warlock.

"Calm down biscuit" said Magnus and took his blindfold off.

What Alec saw was purely shocking for him.

Their bedroom? He guessed it was it, was changed now. Walls were dark red now, there were few small lights on the ceiling directed onto something what was hidden by black curtain. Their bed…it wasn't covered by yellow sheets anymore. No. It was now burgundy satin with some black straps.

Alec took a look over his arms…he was cuffed by pink, furry handcuffs to the headboard of their bed. Ok…this wasn't something new. Magnus showed him once this handcuffs and asked is it alright to use them someday. And Alec said yes.

What intrigued him was, what was behind this black curtain. Then the lights were turned off for a while and Magnus somehow changed the white light into a red one and direct it on the curtain. Then it dropped, and Alec almost got a heart attack, when he saw a pole.

_Oh My God… _that was all he thought before some mundane music started playing and Magnus begun to dance…

He get a hold of the pole and started to twirl around it, giving his boyfriend some seducing looks. He made moves around the pole watching Alec all the time. He knew he was tempting him, he also knew that what he was doing to the poor boy. Oh…but he got more than just a pole dance. In a meantime he started to stripping his clothes off. At first he took off, slowly and in a very sensual way, his purple jacket. He twisted it on his middle finger and tossed it on the floor. Alexander's eyes followed that move. Then his eyes were back on Magnus as he started to sing a chorus of "Hot" by Avril Lavigne.

Alec couldn't help and licked his lips repeatedly when Magnus started to sway his hips in front of him. And he wore his tightest leather pants, what made Alec even more hot and bothered. Oh…how badly he wanted to touch his warlock now. The Shadowhunter watched as Magnus unbuttoned his pink shirt button after button, in the slowest way he could. Just to tease Alexander. And he was succeeding in this, cause Alec was getting harder with every minute. His body started to crave for Magnus touch with every minute, but he hold himself down. He was enjoying the show as hell.

Magnus changed the song with a snap of his fingers. Along with that the pole disappeared and in its place came a simple chair. Now Bane was pleased with himself, that he spent so much time watching Burlesque. He knew what to do, so his lover would enjoy it much. Well he was pretty sure that Alec was enjoying it by now, he saw this bulge in his jeans. He started to dance again.

Alec watched as Magnus got down and with swaying his hips he slowly got up from his crouching. Alec growled, he wasn't sure how much he could last without begging Magnus to touch him. The warlock now sat on the chair with the back of the chair to his chest. He was running his hands from his legs to his chest and throat, throwing his head back in a pleasure. In next moment he throw away the chair that he jumped off of and snapped his pants away, revealing to the Shadowhunter his insanely tight red leather short shorts, which didn't leave much to the imagination. If Alec was feeling hot and bothered before, now he was almost at his undoing. His penis twitched at this view. He got harder in no time. Now he was sure that he won't last much longer. Magnus was swaying his hips in the most delicious way just in front of him. He wanted to grab him and throw him down on the bed and have his wicked way with him.

Magnus saw that Alec's eyes darkened with the lust and desire. He knew that his lover wanted him as much as the warlock wanted Alec. Looking at the big bulge in shadowhunter's pants Magnus thought that it must be painful by now. And he wasn't wrong.

"Baby please…please uncuff me…please baby…I want to touch you so badly" Alec whined and looked with a plea at the warlock.

"Lovely name calling? Sweet pea you never call me like that" answered Magnus and smirked at his lover. Then he sucked slowly his middle finger just to tease the younger one more.

"I'll call you whatever you want. Baby, sweetheart, honey, darling, sweet pea…just…just uncuff me already…please…please…"

Alec's begging made him almost come. He was in a similar state to Alec, maybe a little less harder. But he knew that once he unchain Alec, his lover will make him harder in no time. He slowly crawled at the younger boy and snapped his clothes away, so his naked skin touched naked skin of his boy. They both moaned in this. The warlock started to make a way with kisses from Alec's both legs, passing his personal area, then moved to his belly and chest, his throat, cheeks. And finally paused at his ear. He nipped his earlobe getting a loud moan from the boy in a reward, before he whispered.

"Did you enjoy the show Alexander" his voice was so seducing, that it sent shivers down Alec's spine. The Shadowhunter titled his head more up so his lips were now next to Magnus's ear. His sweet breath touched warlock's cheek.

"Uncuff me baby, and I'll show you how much I enjoyed it"

Magnus's eyes rolled in the back of his head, when Alec licked his little spot behind the right ear.

"Uncuff me…please…please…"

Magnus couldn't resist anymore and snapped away the handcuffs. From now on everything went so quickly. In no time, Alec grabbed him by his arms and rolled them, so now he was on top. His tongue were all over Magnus's chest and the warlock couldn't stop himself from shamelessly moaning.

"Oh Alec…"

The Shadowhunter was going lower and lower, until he stopped at Magnus's red shorts. He smiled deviously at him and ripped them off.

"Alexander! These were my favorite!" Magnus hissed at him

"I'll buy you a new one!" he said before he took warlock's manhood into his mouth.

Magnus knew how talented Alec was, but when the Shadowhunter was teased too much and his eyes were almost black from a lust, he was a sex god. And that's what Magnus loved in him.

Alec twirled his tongue all over Magnus's shaft in the most amazing way. He knew what he was doing to Magnus. And he wanted to do more to him, so he started to suck him.

"O god! More! Alexander moreeeeeee!"

So indeed Alec did more. He get his one hand into his work and played with Magnus balls.

"Just fuck meeeeeeee!" screamed the warlock. "I'm close!"

So not wanting for Magnus to shoot off too early, Alec left him with a loud pop, licking off Magnus's pre-cum from his lips.

"Hey!" Magnus shouted at him, but immediately shut up when Alec put his three fingers into his mouth. The warlock knew what to do and soon he contained shadowhunter's digits with his saliva. But what happened next was a purely hottest thing that he ever saw.

Alec started to work on himself. He pushed one of his digits inside his hole. Soon the second and third finger joined the first one. When his fingers crossed his prostate he moaned loudly. Magnus couldn't wait any longer so he grabbed Alec's wrist and the Shadowhunter stopped his moves.

"If I hurt you, I'll heal you in the morning…but I need to be inside you now. Please, please…"

Alec leaned and kissed heatedly Magnus on his lips. The warlock wanted to deepen the kiss but the Shadowhunter pulled away too quickly. He hold strongly Magnus's thighs and slowly lowered himself on his shaft. When the warlock was fully inside him both of them moaned in pleasure.

"You're so hot and tight baby" moaned Magnus, giving still a while to adjust to Alec. Finally the younger boy moved his hips.

The Shadowhunter was moving in his own slowly motions, getting really impatient the warlock. So soon Magnus growled.

"Ride me faster!"

And Alec wanted to speed up too, so now he was rising and lowering himself in a fast pace. Few minutes later he guided Magnus's hand on his shaft, and warlock started to pump him faster than Alec was riding him, just to younger one could come first. Few minutes later Magnus felt a hot cum of Alec all over his chest as Alec screamed his name. When Alec's hot walls tighten around his shaft he came violently inside him, screaming his name too. Magnus grabbed shadowhunter's hips and moved him up and down two times more, just to ride out a bit of his orgasm. Then Alexander collapsed on his chest, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck. Magnus though was still inside him.

"Baby you need to get off of me" Few seconds later Alec sat down off of Magnus and laid next to him. The warlock snapped a wet cloth to clean up himself and his lover. Then Alec laid his head on his chest. "You…it…amazing"

"Magnus Bane lacking of words? That's something new"

"When you ride me that good sugarplum I don't know if any words are good to describe it." They went silent for a bit. And then Alec spoke.

"I really loved your show for me. Thank you" Magnus kissed his forehead and smirked.

"I'm glad you liked it. I can do it again sometime"

"Oh god yes… It was so hot" Alec whispered blushing a lot. Magnus laughed a bit at him. And saw that Alec closed his eyes, cuddling to him. He whispered to him before the Shadowhunter fell asleep.

"I'm really glad that you enjoyed your surprise darling"

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Review if you feel like to

Lots of love

Intoxic


End file.
